


Trust me

by LaiLaiZhen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiLaiZhen/pseuds/LaiLaiZhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so fiel er auf die Knie. Das letzte was er zu seinem Professor sagte der plötzlich vor ihm kniete war:<br/>„Bitte mach das es aufhört ich halte das nicht aus“<br/>Dann fiel er in eine Tiefe Ohnmacht. Harry Potter/ Severus Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1

Das hier sollte eigentlich eine Kurzgeschichte werden die mir letztendlich doch etwas Lang geraten ist *.*  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Paring: Harry Potter / Severus Snape 

Beschreibung: Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so fiel er auf die Knie. Das letzte was er zum Professor sagte der plötzlich vor ihm kniete war:  
„Bitte mach das es aufhört ich halte das nicht aus“  
Dann fiel er in eine Tiefe Ohnmacht. 

Harry Potter/ Severus Snape 

Achtung: Slash und Lemon! wer’s nicht mag soll’s nicht lesen !

Disclamer: Alle Figuren und Orte des Harry Potter Universums gehören nicht mir und sind nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Ähnlichkeiten mit Realen Personen sind reiner Zufall und nicht beabsichtigt. 

 

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit: Trust me

 

Teil 1

 

„Nachsitzen Potter“

Harry stöhnte. „Und 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffendor wegen respektlosen Verhaltens“  
Harry konnte sich ein weiteres stöhnen nur knapp verkneifen und würgte stattdessen ein „Ja Sir“ hervor, was dem Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape allerdings genauso wenig zu gefallen schien denn schließlich konnte er nun keine weiteren Punkte mehr abziehen.

Wie zur Strafe dass er keine Strafe austeilen konnte lugte Professor Snape nun in seinen Kessel und verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.  
„Nun wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe Potter brauchen sie neben dem Nachsitzen auch noch Nachhilfe auch wenn ich bezweifle dass, das bei ihnen etwas ändern wird“

Zufrieden mit sich und der Reaktion der Klasse die natürlich sofort in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war, rauschte Snape wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus zurück zu seinem Pult. 

Harry brodelte nur so vor unterdrückter Wut und ließ diese an einer Knollenwurzel aus die er Masauchierte.  
Immer das gleiche mit diesem verdammten Zaubertranklehrer der immer darauf gierte mir Punkte abzuziehen, dachte er Wütend während er wahllos weitere Zutaten in seinen Kessel beförderte was diesen schließlich zum Explodieren brachte.

Nach der Zaubertrankstunde hatte Harry fürchterliche Laune, Seine Klamotten und Haare waren vollkommen verkohlt und sein Kessel zerstört.  
Zusätzlich zu den Nachsitz und Nachhilfestunden hatte die Fledermaus ihm auch noch eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst und war am Ende der Stunde bester Laune gewesen, so das er Malfoy ein O für seinem Aufsatz gab womit dieser natürlich prahlte. 

Im Grunde war sein Tag gelaufen.  
Da er ja bei Snape nachsitzen durfte hatte er noch nicht mal mehr Zeit genug um seine Hauaufgaben zu machen, das hieß im Klartext das diese Nacht echt lang werden würde und die danach ebenfalls schließlich durfte er drei ganze Wochen jeden Abend bei Snape antanzen. Wie sollte er das nur überleben?  
Nachdem er sich in der Großen Halle ein kurzes Abendessen gegönnt hatte ging er hoch in den Griffendor Turm.  
Ron und Hermine hatten ihn nur mitleidig angeguckt, was ihm nach kurzer Zeit auf die Nerven ging. 

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen machte er sich gleich an seine Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei die er nicht mal zur hälfte fertig bekam.  
Mit hängenden Schultern und schlechter Laune machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Kerker. 

Dieses nachsitzen gestaltete sich wie jedes andere Nachsitzen auch das er bist jetzt bei dem Professor für Zaubertränke gehabt hatte. Demütigend, nervenaufreibend und nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Beleidigungen von Snapes Seite aus die alle schluckte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, obwohl es in ihm brodelte wie verrückt.  
Als Snape ihn endlich entließ war es schon weit nach Sperrstunde. 

Erschöpft schlich er in den bereits leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben.  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry tiefe Augenringe und konnte sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.  
Unschönerweise gaben ihm die Lehrer noch mehr Hausaufgaben als am Vortag, mit denen er schon in der Pause mit Hermines Unterstützung in der Bibliothek begann. 

Nach der Mittagspause ging es Harry besser und er konnte sich den Rest des Tages auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.  
Am Abend machte er sich seufzend erneut auf den Weg in die Kerker. Snape wartete bereits in seinem Büro auf ihn.  
Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass der Professor schlechte Laune hatte.  
Unschlüssig blieb Harry in der Tür stehen bis Snape irgendwann von seinen Arbeiten aufsah und ihn anfauchte er solle sich gefälligst setzen.  
Gereizt knallt ihm Snape einen riesigen Karton von Akten vor die Nase die er alle fein säuberlich neu abschreiben durfte.

 

Severus Snape hatte schlechte Laune.  
Irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Huffelpufs hatten in seinen Räumlichkeiten Stinkbomben platzen lassen. Den Gestank hatte man bis zur großen Halle wahrgenommen und es hatte eine ganze Stunde gedauert ihn zu vertreiben. Obendrein musste er Aufsätze Kontrollieren und den dummen Potterjungen beschäftigen. 

Genau dieser saß ihm nun gegenüber und schrieb seid geschlagenen 3 Stunden irgendwelche Akten ab die Snape wegschmeißen wollte und daher herausgekramt hatte.  
Zwischen zwei Arbeiten blickte Snape immer mal wieder auf nur um einen fleißigen Jungen vor sich zu sehen, was seine Laune nur noch mehr verschlechterte.  
Nach 5 Stunden hörte Snape immer noch kein Murren von Harrys Seite und blickte auf. 

Das erste mal an diesem Tag sah er den Jungen wirklich an.  
Seine Augen blickten konzentriert aber müde auf die Akte die er gerade abschrieb. Der Kleine hatte dunkle ringe unter den Augen was Snape ein Lächeln entlockte. Seine Haare wahren wie eh und je strubbelig und standen wirr vom Kopf ab. Seufzend entließ er den dankbaren Jungen schließlich.

Er selber starrte noch länger nachdenklich auf den Platz an dem der Junge vorher gesessen hatte, irgendwann riss er sich gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken, packte seine Arbeiten zusammen und verschwand in seinen Privaten Räumen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Snape gerädert. Seufzend bediente er sich an seinen Tränken und machte sich frisch wie eh und Je auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle.

Als er an der großen Tafel saß kam der Potter Junge nicht wie sonst in die Halle stolziert sondern schlurfte eher mit hängenden Schultern und tiefschwarzen Augenringen auf seine Freunde zu, die ihn besorgt ansahen und dann Snape böse anfunkelten.  
Dieser wandte den Blick ab. Vielleicht sollte er den Jungen heute früher entlassen?

Der Tag war wie jeder andere Stressig. Erst musste er die kleinen Giftzwerge unterrichten, dann Durfte er die dummen Arbeiten der dummen Giftzwerge kontrollieren und zu allem Übel rief ihn auch noch Lord Dumm Voldemort der ihn aus schlechter Laune heraus mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegte und ihn dann vergaß.

Vollkommen erschöpft kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Nachsitzstunde des Nervenzwergs Potter.  
Er hatte gerade einen trank zur Stärkung getrunken als der Jüngling an die Tür klopfte.  
„Herein“ murrte er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.  
Der Potter Junge steckte seinen Kopf und dann den Rest seines Körpers ins Büro.  
„Professor? “ Snape runzelte die Stirn, bis jetzt hatte der Junge ihn während seiner Nachsitz Stunden noch nie direkt Abgesprochen.  
„Was wollen sie Potter“  
„Ich Eh’ ich wollte fragen ob es ihnen gut geht, Ich …. “  
Erstaunt hob Snape den Kopf. Der Junge sah etwas nervös aus als er so vor ihm stand, den Blick leicht beschämt gesenkt und von einem Bein auf Andere Tretend. Fragte ihn der Potter Junge da gerade tatsächlich wie es ihm geht?

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angehen würde, dennoch frage ich mich wie sie auf diese Frage kommen?“  
„Ich habe sie gesehen vor einer stunde Sir und da dachte ich …“  
Snape hob nun gänzlich erstaunt den Kopf.  
Der Potter junge hatte ihn gesehen? Wann? Etwa als er bei Voldemort war? Und warum war dieser Junge nun auf einmal so Nervös das war er doch sonst nicht?  
„Was haben sie gesehen Potter?“  
„Ich habe gesehen wie sie Voldemort sie mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hat. Es tut mir leid Sir“

Snape war gelinde gesagt überrascht.  
Dem Junge schien das ganze ja tatsächlich leid zu tun. Das war wirklich untypisch schließlich hasste der Junge ihn doch oder?  
Snape seufzte „Es geht mir gut Potter, setzten sie sich“  
Potter schien überrascht darüber das er ihn nicht geköpft hatte und bemühte sich nun der Aufforderung so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen.  
Snape musterte den Kleineren, dann fragte er: „Wie häufig haben sie derartige Visionen Mister Potter?“  
Der Junge blickte Snape erstaunt an antwortete dann aber:  
„Fast jede Nacht, vor allem immer dann wenn er jemanden Foltert, besonders wenn er Leute aus meinem engeren Kreis sind Sir“  
Snape runzelte die Stirn „gehöre ich den zu ihrem engeren Kreis Potter?“  
Der kleine wurde ein wenig rot was Snape nun völlig aus der Bahn warf.  
„ Ja“

Nun das machte besagten Professor doch etwas stutzig. Hatte der Junge tatsächlich Ja gesagt?  
Die ganze Stimmung war allgemein Angespannt.  
„Nun Mister Potter was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat, Sie sollten ihren Geist und ihre Gedanken besser unter Kontrolle haben wie ich es schon einmal sagte, die Kunst der Oklumentik bietet wirksamen Schutz“

Der Kleine nickte und sah zur Seite. Schnaubend schob Snape ihm Akten zu die er bereitwillig abschrieb.  
Auch dieses Mal behielt er den Jungen ziemlich lange in seinem Büro. Jedoch nicht beabsichtigt er hatte nur die Zeit vergessen.

 

Kommis ?????


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Harry war froh als der Professor irgendwann von seinen Arbeiten aufsah und ihn wegschickte.   
Er war total gerädert und hatte noch einen riesigen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. 

Am nächsten Tag fühlte Harry sich grausam. Seine Augen waren schwer und die Müdigkeit nagte an ihm.   
Immer wieder fielen ihm Im Unterricht die Augen zu, er erlaubte es sich jedoch nie Einzuschlafen.  
Wie in den vorigen Tagen auch machter er sich in den Pausen an die anstehenden Hausaufgaben.   
Den Rest des Vor und nachmittags bestand Harry eher schlecht als recht.   
Am Abend war Harry verzweifelt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er den Abend bei Snape überleben sollte.   
Schwindelanfälle und ähnliches plagten ihn und machten ihn langsam und unzuverlässig.

Als er vor Snapes Bürotür ankam musste er kurz innehalten denn ein erneuter Schwindelanfall machte es ihm schwer auf den Beinen zu bleiben.   
Als er schließlich imstande war zu stehen ohne bedrohlich hin und her zu schwanken und er sich nicht mehr irgendwo festhalten musste, klopfte er an die Tür.   
Anders als bei den Ersten malen saß Snape nicht an seinem Schreibtisch sondern stand in einer Ecke und rührte in einem Kessel.   
„Du bist zu spät Potter“

 

Als Snape keine Erwiderung bekam, drehte er sich um und erschrak fürchterlich als er den kleinen sah.   
Seine Augen waren eingefallen und es lagen tiefdunkle Schatten unter ihnen. Außerdem schien der Junge in kürzester Zeit mehrere Kilo abgenommen zu haben den seine Kleidung hing an ihm herunter und war viel zu groß.   
Seine Hände schienen zu zittern und er lief leicht gebeugt.  
„Potter?“ fragte Snape entsetzt als dieser sich an den Kopf fässt und bedrohlich zu schwanken begann.   
Snape war nach mehreren schritten bei ihm und packte ihn bei den Schultern. Der kleine fing an zu husten und zu seinem Entsetzten Sah Snape Blut in den Händen des kleineren als dieser vor Müdigkeit in seine Arme fiel.   
Der Professor fing den kleinen Körper auf und glitt mit ihm nach unten.   
Das erste was ihm auffiel war das Gewicht des Jungen das ihm Sorgen bereitete, als dieser in seinen Armen lag.

Vorsichtig bettete der Professor den Kopf seines Schülers an seiner Schulter und hob ihn hoch.  
Einer ersten Überlegung trotzend brachte er den Jungen in seine anliegenden Räumlichkeiten und legte den Jungen vorsichtig ins Bett.  
Der kleine Körper sah so verletzlich und klein in dem kleinen Bett aus das sich Snape am liebsten schützend zu ihm gelegt hätte.   
Entsetzt von diesen vollkommen neuen Gefühlen gegen über dem Jungen den er so sehr hasste wich er einige Schritte zurück.   
Schnell eilte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und eilte zum Kamin.  
Per Floohpulver transportierte er sich in Albus Büro.

„Dumbeldore“ 

„Severus?“

„Ja ich muss mit ihnen reden wo sind sie?“

„Ahh das ist eine Interrssesante Frage Severus“

„Hä?“

„Es geschah; als ich wieder einer meiner Brillianten Ideen hatte, nun ich muss gestehen ich war nicht ganz erfolgreich wie ich zugeben muss“

„Aja, Potter muss während der Sommerferien unter Beaufsichtigung bleiben“

„Wieso?“

„Er ist unterernährt, vollkommen erschöpft und ich befürchte Voldemort wird   
seinen Schlaf stören er muss weiter in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden und außerdem sollte er einige Tränke zur Stärkung und gegen Albträume nehmen.“

„Das klingt wahrlich nicht allzu gut Severus, und sie sind sich sicher das er morgen nicht zurück zu den Dursleys kann?“

„Nur wenn sie ihn zur Schlachtbank führen wollen.“

„Nun gut dann würde ich vorschlagen dass er die Ferien über bei dir verbringt“ 

„Was? Nein ich hasse diesen Giftzwerg!“

„Eben Severus ich denke es ist eine Gute Gelegenheit für Harry dir zu zeigen das er keinesfalls wie sein Vater ist, außerdem sagten sie es doch bereits selber er brauch Okklumentikunterricht und Tränke.“

„Die Tränke könnte ich ihnen geben und den Unterricht könnte er auch von ihnen bekommen“

„Wohl war aber ich und auch die anderen Kollegen sind in den Sommerferien nicht in Hogwarts“

„Verdammt Dumbeldore das kann nicht ihr ernst sein!“

„Ich befürchte doch Severus aber falls es sie beruhigt das Schloss ist groß genug um einem Jungen auszuweichen“

 

Wütend verließ Severus das Büro des Schulleiters. Dieses mahl jedoch über die Treppe, und lief zu Fuß zurück in seine Gemächer.   
Er ging nicht sofort in sein Schlafzimmer.   
Erst als der kleine Junge in seinem Bett zu schreien begann rannte er zu ihm.   
Der Junge krümmte sich und schrie wie am spieß während aus seinen geschlossenen Augen Tränen sickerten.   
Der Anblick erschütterte Snape zutiefst und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag nahm er den Jungen in seine Arme.   
„Harry, Harry wach auf!“

Mit einem Schrei der Severus in den Ohren nachhallte wachte der Junge auf und krallte sich aus Reflex an Snape, dem die Berührung aller vorurteile zum trotz nicht unangenehm war.  
Langsam wiegte er den immer noch weinenden Jungen vor und zurück und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken bis dieser schließlich wieder eingeschlafen war. Sanft bettete er den Jungen zurück ins Bett.

Diesmal zog er ihm Schuhe umhang und Brille aus und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu.   
Die Tränen glitzerten immer noch auf seinen Wangen und vorsichtig strich der Slytherin sie weg, bevor er schließlich das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ. 

Einer Ahnung nachgehend richtete er eines der Gestezimmer her und beauftragte einen der Hauselfen damit Harrys Sachen zu holen.   
Da der Hauself den Koffer mit Harrys Sachen nicht richtig verschlossen hatte fiel der gesamte Inhalt auf den Boden als er ihn anhob.   
Wüst fluchend ging Snape in die Hocke um die Gegenstände aufzuheben die heraus gefallen waren.   
Zu seinem Erstaunen waren es nur sehr weinige.   
Die Paar Klamotten die Potter besaß sahen allesamt abgetragen und wie aus zweiter Hand aus.   
Außerdem waren sie alle merklich zu groß. Bis seine Zauberersachen war alles in eher schäbigen zustand wobei Snape bezweifelte das dass Potters schuld war.  
Die weinigen persönlichen Gegenstände die er besaß beschränkten sich auf eine Spiegelscherbe und einige Briefe allesamt von Wesley, Granger oder dem Wildhüter.  
Snape runzelte die Stirn.   
Das war das erste Mal das ihm ein Schüler begegnete der nicht über und über bedeckt mit unnötigen kleinen Privatartikeln bestückt war.   
Schnell räumte der Professor alles wieder in den Koffer verschloss diesen und stellte ihn neben das Bett. 

 

Harry erwachte als ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. Überrascht und noch immer vollkommen gerädert schlug er die Augen auf nur um in die Schwarzen seines Professors zu blicken.   
Müde richtete er sich auf, wobei er sofort wieder von Schwindel ergriffen wurde. Stöhnend griff er sich an den Kopf.   
„Sie sollten es nicht so stürmisch angehen Potter“   
„Was ist passiert mein Kopf fühlt sich an als hätte Voldemort in ihm herumgewühlt“

„Nun Mister Potter ich denke sie währen nicht mehr am leben sollte der Dunkle Lord jemals anfangen zu Wühlen“  
Harry musste schlucken aufgrund der kalten und hasserfüllten Tonlage des Professors.   
Er sah zu wie sich der Professor erhob und ihm seien Umhang reichte.  
„Professor Dumbeldore hat beschlossen das sie die Sommerferien in meiner Obhut verbringen werden und ich will keine Widerrede hören Potter mir behagt das ganze genauso wenig wie ihnen glauben sie mir.“

Harry wusste nicht warum aber diese Worte trafen ihn härter als sie ihn treffen sollten.   
Ihm stiegen sogar Tränen in die Augen und so drehte er den Kopf zur Seite damit der Professor sie nicht sehen konnte.   
Auf keinen Fall wollte er vor dem Professor noch einmal schwäche zeigen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und bebenden Schultern nahm er den Umhang entgegen den der Professor ihm reichte und zog sich fertig an.  
Fast fluchtartig verließ er schließlich Snapes Räumlichkeiten und floh in die große Halle wo ihm Ron und Hermine entgegen rannten.  
„Mensch Harry wo bist du gewesen, wir haben uns verdammt sorgen gemacht“  
„Entschuldige Ron aber ich bin anscheinend während der Nachhilfestunden bei Snape eingeschlafen und der Idiot hat mich einfach liegen lassen.“  
„Was ? Du hast die ganze Nacht in Snapes Büro verbracht?“ Schrie Hermine auf.  
„Ich fürchte schon aber das schlimmste kommt erst noch. Professor Dumbeldore meint ich soll die Ferien über hierbleiben und ratet mal wen er mir als Aufsichtsperson zugeteilt hat?“   
„Nein!“ entsetzte sich Ron   
„Das kann Dumbeldore nicht machen, er weis doch das er dich hasst!!“ Hermines Stimme klang schrill und leicht Panisch.  
Harry lies nur traurig den Kopf hängen.

„Oh Mann, in deiner Position will ich echt nicht stecken aber Kopf hoch Harry du schaffst das schon, und wenn er dir zu nahe kommt drohst du ihm einfach mit Shampoo!“   
Harry musste bei Rons Worten unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander und heckten Strategien aus wie Harry sich den Professor vom leib halten konnte bis es schließlich für Hermine und Ron Zeit nach hause zu fahren. Und so verabschiedeten sie sich von Harry und versprachen ihm so häufig wie möglich zu schreiben. 

Schließlich stand Harry alleine auf dem Bahnsteig, und so fühlte er sich auch. Alleine.

Langsam schlenderte Harry wieder zurück in die Schule. Die Korridore kamen ihm ohne seine Mitschüler verdammt leer und still vor.   
Nicht wissend was er nun machen sollte schlenderte er durch die Schule bis er schließlich am Raum der Wünsche vorbeikam.   
Dreimal lief er vor der Wand auf und ab, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und so schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab.   
Als schließlich eine kleine Tür erschien betrat er den Raum dahinter und stockte. Er wurde umgeben von vollkommener Dunkelheit. Die Tür in seinem Rücken verschloss sich und wurde zu einer undurchdringlichen Mauer.   
Panic stieg in ihm auf und er zog den Zauberstab.   
Ohne Vorwarnung stand der Raum plötzlich unter Flammen. Es waren keine e normalen Flammen, Sie waren schwarz und erzeugten kein licht. Dennoch konnte Harry das Züngeln und die plötzlich aufkommende Hitze spüren.  
Verzweifelt sprach Harry Zaubersprüche die die Flammen löschen mögen doch nichts passierte.   
Das schwarze Feuer, hatte ihn mittlerweile erreicht und verbrannte seine Kleidung und sein Fleisch und ließ üble Wunden zurück.   
Harry schrie den die schmerzen die er spürte waren riesig.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern woran er gedacht hatte als sich ihm die Tür öffnete. Wie ein Blitz durchschoss ihn die Erkenntnis. Er hatte an seine Eltern gedacht und da diese Tod sind müsste der Raum um seinen Wunsch sie Wiederzusehen zu erfüllen auch ihn töten.   
Verzweifelt wünschte er sich immer und immer wieder einen Ausgang doch nichts geschah.   
Schließlich sank er vollkommen entkräftet und übersäht mit Brandwunden auf die Knie.   
Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
„Ich will doch nicht sterben“ schluchzte er vor sich hin.   
Plötzlich ließen die Flammen von ihm ab und wichen ein stück zurück so das sie einen schmalen gang bildeten der zu einer Tür führte.   
Verzweifelt kämpfte sich Harry wieder auf die Beine und schleppte sich so schnell er konnte zur Tür. 

Im Schloss war es immer noch verdammt ruhig und es kam Harry unrealistisch, beinahe höhnisch vor das er gerade beinahe verbrannt war und hier immer noch alles beim alten war.  
So viele Abkürzungen wie nur irgend möglich nehmend schleppte sich Harry unter schmerzen in die Kerker. 

Er betete zu Gott das Snape in seinem Büro sein möge. Als er besagtes Büro schließlich erreichte, betrat er es ohne vorher zu Klopfen.   
Wütende Augen funkelten ihn an verwandelten sich bei seinem Anblick aber sofort in entsetzten.   
Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so fiel er auf die Knie. Das letzte was er zum Professor sagte der plötzlich vor ihm kniete war:  
„Bitte mach das es aufhört ich halte das nicht aus“  
Dann fiel er in eine Tiefe Ohnmacht.


End file.
